La esperanza de Konan en Navidad
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Se acerca Noche buena en Akatsuki y Konan tiene la esperanza de pasar esta fecha con todos los integrantes reunidos. ¿Podra hacerlo? Leve YahiKonan/NagaKonan


La esperanza de Konan en Navidad

Advertencias: Ganador del concurso "Navidad Villanesca" en FFL.

A pesar del ambiente tenso en la organización Akatsuki por las fechas navideñas, Konan la única mujer entre unos ninjas criminales había decidido dejar la amargura por las fiestas y así poder ayudar a sus compañeros. Ella preparo la cena, aunque sabía que ninguno iría a comer, por lo que opto ir a visitarlos a cada uno.

La primera visita seria a Sasori, un ninja proveniente de Sunagakure, golpeo la puerta hasta que esta se abrió, el cuarto estaba oscuro con la excepción de una pequeña lámpara y un pelirrojo trabajando en sus marionetas.

─… Sasori, te venía a avisar que…la cena de navidad esta lista

─…

─Me retiro─ murmuro secamente la peliazul mientras salía del cuarto del ninja marioneta.

Sasori cuando noto que ella ya no estaba dejo su marioneta y murmuro "Madre, Padre…Abuela".

Por otro lado Deidara le mostraba a la mujer una de sus obras de arte, contándole que la usaría contra una vieja amiga, una tal Kitsuchi, Konan le comunico sobre la cena y este la ignoro. El próximo cuarto era el de Tobi o "Madara" quien en realidad no era otro que Obito.

─Tobi, la cena está servida

─ ¿Cena? Será por… ¡La Navidad! ¡Konan sempai, usted es la mejor!─ grito con voz de niño.

─No es necesario que actúes conmigo, Madara

─ Hmp, ¿Cena Navideña? Debería reírme de tan estúpida idea─ dijo en un tono de burlesca mucho más grave

Pero ella salió dando un portazo en la puerta, como lo odiaba, aun no entendía en como Nagato permitió que ese hombre entrara a la organización. Llego a la puerta del ninja azul, Kisame , un hombre peculiar, como los demás miembros de la organización.

─ A qué se debe su presencia, Konan

─ He venido a avisar, que la cena esta lista

─ Genial, me muero de hambre, jajaja─ rio estruendosamente mostrando sus dientes afilados.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y ella salió de allí, iba ir en dirección hacia la habitación del Uchiha pero lo encontró en el pasillo, ninguno de los dos dejaron de caminar.

─…

─Uchiha Itachi

─…

─En la cocina se encuentra la cena

─…

Y cada uno tomo su rumbo, Konan no perdió esperanzas, aun le faltaban miembros a los cuales avisar además lo más extraño era que en la base, se encontraban todos los miembros reunidos, "Sera por…no lo creo" pensó, justo había llegado a una parte de la base en donde algunos iban a entrenar pero no se equivocó, allí encontró a Hidan con Kakuzu en compañía de Zetsu (blanco y negro).

─Miren quien viene ahí, la bendecida por Jashin─ dijo Hidan.

─…

─Si estuviera bendecida tendría dinero, baka─ murmuro con sorna Kakuzu

La peliazul no contesto, conocía al duo "zombie" como los llamaba Kisame, debido a la inmortalidad que ambos poseían, Hidan la siguió observando con burla hasta que su mirada cambio por una de interrogación.

─ ¿Qué pasa?─ pregunto el peliblanco apuntando a la ninja con su guadaña.

─…

─Déjala Hidan─murmuro con cansancio Zetsu─Ella debe estar aquí por alguna razón, y si ella quiere, nos lo dirá

La mujer origami se dio vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, ya cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta les dijo a los tres.

─Si quieren, pueden ir a comer, la cena está en la cocina.

Los tres se quedaron curiosos ante lo mencionado por la fémina de Akatsuki pero no se animaron a preguntar. En otro lugar, Nagato aún estaba atravesado por los receptores de chackra y por lo tanto inmóvil, la única visita que recibía siempre era la de su fiel amiga de la infancia, aquella persona que lo encontró muriendo de hambre, en aquel entonces eran tres huérfanos que intentaban sobrevivir en la guerra del odio y dolor, pero fueron fuertes debido a la ayuda dada por Jiraiya. Si, fueron buenas épocas que se desvanecieron ante la muerte de Yahiko y el dolor que anido en el corazón de ambos, él por no poder detenerlo ante tal estupidez y Konan por ser la chica que amaba al pelinaranja.

─ Soy yo, Konan─ pronuncio su amiga con una leve timidez.

─Konan

─Nagato, yo…he pensado en que… bueno ─tartamudeo la peliazul.

El pelirrojo no comprendía, Konan la ninja del origami considerada un "Ángel" por las personas, estaba tartamudeando como si fuesen niños.

─ ¿Qué es lo que pasa Konan? Dime, te escucho

─Creo, creo que es momento de que dejes los receptores de chackra

─No comprendo, justifícate

─Prepare la cena y quiero que vengas conmigo a comerla

─Tráela, es mucho más fácil

─…

─No es momento de ponernos blandos, sé que esta fecha es importante para ti pero…

─ ¡Pero nada! Desde que Yahiko murió, no hemos sido las mismas personas, yo quiero vivir…aun quiero vivir

─Somos de Akatsuki, la vida no es para nosotros. Somos los líderes de esta organización

─ ¡Akatsuki es el amanecer de un nuevo día! ¡Akatsuki era la vida! ¡Akatsuki no es para asesinos!

Nagato permaneció en silencio, siempre discutían por lo mismo, más bien discutían de esto desde el ingreso de Tobi/Madara/Obito a la organización, y terminaban en miradas de dolor e incomprensión.

─Escúchame bien, Akatsuki es el amanecer de un nuevo día, créeme alcanzaremos la paz y allí veremos la radiante sonrisa de Yahiko, pero debemos realizar tareas que requieren sacrificios

─Pero eso no nos impide ser humanos, ¿Verdad?

─…

─Quiero que pasemos este día junto, por favor

El hombre suspiro, no podía pelear por algo que era muy obvio, así que jalo una palanca y los receptores empezaron a salir de a uno. Konan sonrió levemente, dejo que Nagato se apoyara en su hombro para ir en dirección a la cocina, los dos caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, ella tomo el pomo y lo giro; cuando se abrió la puerta ambos líderes se sorprendieron porque allí estaban los demás miembros dando los últimos detalles a la mesa navideña, ella sentó al poseedor del riñeran en una de las tantas sillas.

─Konan, Nagato─ saludo Zetsu

─Konan, ¿Dónde está el sushi? ─pregunto el hombre con rasgos de tiburón

─En la heladera

─Espero que la comida sea explosiva

─Cállate Deidara y pon la comida, no me gusta esperar─ renegó el de Suna

─Pero usted es una marioneta─ contraataco el rubio con una gota en la frente.

─…

─mmm comida hecha por Konan sempai, la más agradable, buena, y fiel sempai de todas

─Cállate Tobi─ le pego el rubio.

─Más vale que la cena sea de primera calidad, no me gusta malgastar el dinero

─Oh vamos, aquí todos sabemos que tenemos esta comida gracias a Jashin

A penas menciono eso, todos lo ignoraron, Hidan frunció el ceño diciendo.

─Ojala que Jashin los castigue.

─Silencio zombie─menciono Kisame─ Itachi, ¿Quieres algo?

─…

─Por lo menos fui amable

Nagato miro de reojo a Konan que le estaba sirviendo la comida a él, ella parecía emocionada pero no lo demostraba, aunque él notaba el brillo en sus ojos, el brillo de la felicidad.

─ ¿Que has dicho de Jashin?

─ puff dije que mi arte debe ser adorado en vez de tu dios

─ ¡Te matare!─dicto Hidan a Deidara, ambos ya estaban por armar una pelea en plena mesa, mientras Kisame junto a Kakuzu intentaban "decirles" que pararan, ellos también con armas. A todo esto Sasori era un espectador, Itachi se servía rápidamente la comida en su plato, pero fue Zetsu quien calmo la cosa entre los miembros.

─Nee Konan sempai, está todo muy rico─ expreso con alegría fingida el enmascarado.

Y nadie más hablo en la mesa, todo quedo en sumo silencio. Luego de un tiempo Nagato intento levantarse pero fue en vano, la peliazul al ver esto dejo de comer y lo ayudo a levantarse, se retiraron de donde estaban marchando hacia el cuarto de él. Ella lo acostó en la cama, se arrodillo a su lado y sonrió como en sus días de felicidad, el pelirrojo alzo su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

─ ¡Feliz Navidad! ─murmuro la mujer considerada "ángel" con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Jamás dejaría de velar por él, era su familia, lo único que le quedaba, y por él estaría en la organización hasta que deje de vivir.

N/A: Dedicado a todos los amantes de Naruto y Akatsuki.

.


End file.
